When Pilots go Insane
by Gami1x2
Summary: Alright, i think everyone deserves to laugh and smile at least once in their life, so read and smile, or laugh even. This is what happens when you listen to music in your gundam. Humor.
1. Mission One: BR

-1Disclaimer: Gundam wing it not mine, Bohemian Rhapsody is not mine it's Queen's okay, or rather Freddie Mercury, Okay. No suey.

Summery: What would happen if the Gundam wing pilots decided to just have pure and utter insane fun while out on missions, and what if Heero, joined them…yeah a series of fun missions.

Mission One: BR

Duo pulled Deathscythe around to slice through a few Mobil dolls. Music started playing through the cock pit and he turned the link on between all the Gundams.

"Maxwell turn it off."

"No, I think we need a little fighting music, come on I know you know the words Wuffie man I've heard you sing it in the shower." Duo said, bullets flying from his Deathscythes head into the Mobil doll approaching him. "Is this the real life…" Duo sang

"Is this just fantasy…" Quatre sang back, Duo smiled. Well he had Quatre to sing with.

"Caught in a landslide…" Trowa cut in. Duo laughed a bit. Oh this was going to be fun.

"No escape from reality." Wufei sang, though he sounded a little forced.

"Open your eyes." Heero yelled out.

"Heero you're suppose to sing it." Duo said, turning to slice down the suit Heero had been warning him off.

"Look up to the skies and see-" Heero warned Quatre

"Damnit Heero sing." Quatre said, turning on his thrust to slam into the suit and throw it of balance.

I'm just a poor boy…" Duo sang.

"I need no sympathy." Trowa finished, both of them slicing through the same suit.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go." Wufei sang out, starting to enjoy himself, his dragon arm shooting out and into a suit.

"A little high, little low," Quatre sang out spinning around to take out another suit.

"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me," Heero sang out.

"Woow, Heero knows the lines." Duo said.

"That's not the song Duo."

"Fine fine..Mama…Just killed a man." Duo said slicing through an Aries.

"Put a gun against his head," Heero sang out. Using his cannon on a bunch of suits.

"Pulled my trigger…now he's dead." Trowa sang, letting his own bullets fly.

"Mama…Life had just begun." Quatre sang, dodging a suit as Wufei shot it down.

"But now I've gone and thrown it all away-." Wufei sang out, shooting forward and up into another suit.

"Mama ooo," They all sang.

"Didn't mean to make you cry-." Duo sang actually kicking a suit. Heero sighed, Duo was starting it again.

"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-" Quatre sang, punching a suit with his Gundam. Great, now they were all going to do it. Heero thought.

"Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-" Trowa sand his Gundam spinning in space to take out another suit when he stopped and his small blade went into it's cockpit.

"Too late, my time has come," Heero sang, blowing away another suit.

"Sends shivers down my spine-" Wufei sand, grabbing a suits head and crushing it before ripping it apart.

"Bodies aching all the time," Duo sang they were all in full battle in space, watching each others backs. They were a team, and they were having fun now.

"Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-" Quatre sang.

"Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-." Trowa sand.

"Mama oooo-" Wufei sang (any way the wind blows: the others sang at the same time)

"I don't want to die," Duo sang

"I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-" Heero sang out.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man," Quatre sang.

Then the fun part came as the five of them destroyed the base, and started heading back to earth.

"Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango-" Trowa and Wufei sang.

Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me- They all sang

Galileo-Duo

Galileo-Heero

Galileo -Quatre

Galileo-Trowa

Galileo Figaro -Wufei

magnifico- Everyone

But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-Duo

He's just a poor boy from a poor family-Heero and Quatre

Spare him his life from this monstrosity-Wufei and Trowa

Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-Duo

Bismillah! no-,we will not let you go- Heero, Trowa, Wufei,

let him go - Quatre

Bismillah! we will not let you go-Heero, Trowa, Wufei,

let him go- Quatre

Bismillah! we will not let you go-Heero, Trowa, Wufei,

let me go-Duo

Will not let you go-Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre

let me go-Duo

Will not let you go let me go- Heero, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre

No,no,no,no,no,no,no- Everyone

Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go- Duo

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me- Everyone 

They were entering earths sphere now.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye- Heero

So you think you can love me and leave me to die- Duo

Oh baby-cant do this to me baby- Wufei

Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here- Trowa

Nothing really matters,- Quatre

Anyone can see,- Duo

Nothing really matters-Trowa

nothing really matters to me, Heero

Any way the wind blows... Wufei

"Heero I didn't know you knew the song." Duo said, landing his Gundam in the hanger.

"Duo, it's an old song, anyone would know it."

"Yeah but you." Duo said. Everyone laughed.

----(Mission BR: Complete)-----

Me and my friends were in the car doing a remake of Wayne's World, LOL… hope you laughed.


	2. Mission Two: MM

-1**Song belongs to Rancid…**

**Mission 2 "Maxwell Murder"**

Duo sat on the chair in the living room of their current safe house. "Fuck!" He said and chucked the book he was currently reading across the room. "God I am so BORED!" He said throwing his head back on the chair.

"Maxwell can't tell he's in hell." Duo looked towards the hall, it was Heero singing.

"What the hell." Duo thought standing up and walking down the hall. Heero was no where to be found.

"He just wants you to visit him there." This time it was Wufei, from the living room. Duo headed in that direction but it was empty.

"Same old game that he's playin'." This time it was Trowa's voice from the kitchen.

"You know this song is suppose to be sung a little faster you morons." Duo said with a cocky smile. He opened the kitchen door and found no one. "What the hell." He said again.

"His rules are never fair." the living room again, Quatre, he was sure of it.

"Yes they are, what the hell are you four up to?" Duo said running into the living room. No one.

"Nobody want to look back, everybody wanna get high tonight." Heero sang.

"Sure, what ever you say buddy." Duo said running down the hall, he looked under and around everything, no sign of Heero.

"Before they run outta time where's the felon the chargeable." Wufei sang.

"Felon the name of the crook who committed the crime." Trowa sang.

"Dial 999 if you really want the truth-" Quatre began. Duo glared and smiled evilly.

"Fine you all want to play that game do you?" He said. And started running around the house like a madman, singing the rest of the song at the speed it was intended for.

"Dial 999 if you can't see it through, he isn't jack the ripper he's your ordinary crook, calling Maxwell murder for you," He pulled Heero out of his hiding place in the hallway vent, then ran towards the living room. "Maxwell got a hand in his plan, he knows who you are in this plan, chop the rock before you bought it, sick Maxwell knows you got it." He pulled Wufei out from under the couch by his ankle, pushed Quatre out from behind the chair in the corner and headed for the kitchen.

"Run Trowa! He's gone mad!" Quatre screamed.

"Nobody want to look back everybody wanna get high tonight, before they run outta time where's the felon the chargeable, felon the name of the crook who committed the crime." He entered the kitchen just as Trowa was running out the back door. Duo chanced his right out the back door. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre fallowed.

"Dial 999 if you really want the truth, dial 999 if you can't see it through, he isn't jack the ripper he's your ordinary crook, calling Maxwell murder for you." Duo repeated the line as he tackled Trowa to the ground, sitting on him in triumph. 

The others caught up and laughed.

'What made you guys do that?" Duo asked, looking at them like they were freaks.

"Because the last time you got board we all ended up singing Queen." Quatre said.

"Hey you have to admit that was fun." Duo pointed out, the others nodded in amusement.

-----(tbc)----

Not every chapter is a song…just to let you know. 


	3. Mission Three: FUN

-1A/N: Okay another great day in the lives of Gundam Wing Pilots when they go insane…yeah

Mission Three: What if Fun?

Duo piloted the space ship easily through the flying battle around them. The Mobil Dolls were blowing each other up trying to catch them. Thinking that mad skill must be involved here to pilot in such ways, but Oz never really knew, or would even understand the very in depth conversation being held on that suit carrier.

"I wish we would just win this damn war already." Heero said, looking board with the scene around them. Any normal person would be holding on for dear life at the gut wrenching turns, spin, and drops.

"It's not about winning, it's about fun." Duo said.

"Fun, I barely now the meaning of the word, and war is not fun Duo."

"Fun is when-."

"Did you not hear me?"

"Fun is-."

"No seriously I don't want to know."

"It's like-."

"Duo you say-."

"It's kinda-."

"I'll shoot you."

"Sorta like a-."

"I'm really going to shoot you." Heero said, Duo was too busy thinking about the meaning of fun, barely paying attention as beams of light, and bullets flew pass their ship, missing only my inches.

"What is fun?" Duo asked.

"Duo I'm seri- What you mean you don't know?" Heero asked. "You of all people?"

"I know what it means, but I….Let me spell it for you." Duo said with a happy grin and wide eyes. All the alarms in Heero's body went of "DANGER" they screamed.

"I know how to spell fun." He said quietly.

"F is for friends who do stuff together." Duo sang, Heero's eye twitched. "U is for you and me."

"Duo stop."

"N is for anywhere anytime at all."

"Down here in the deep blue sea." Duo and Heero looked behind them but saw nothing.

"Okay let me see if I have this right." Heero said. "F is for fire that burns down the whole town. U is for uranium…bombs, N is for no survivors when your-"

"Heero, no." Duo snapped, Heero laughed a little. "Those things aren't what fun is all about. NOW! Do it like this. F is for friends who do stuff-."

"Never that's completely idiotic." Heero snapped out, Duo just laughed.

"Here let me help you. F is for friends who do stuff together, you is for you and me…Try it."

"n is for anyone anytime at all-"

"Down here in the deep blue see." They looked behind them again, but no one was there.

"Wait, I don't understand this, I feel all tingly inside…should we stop.

"No that's how you're suppose to feel."

"Well I like it, lets do it AGAIN!!"

"OKAY!!" Duo said, piloting even more spontaneously.

Together:

F is for frolic through all the flowers

U is for ukulele

N is for nose picking, cheery gun and sun licking, here with my best buddy.

Manic laughter filled the carrier as Duo piloted through the earths sphere the one suit left in the battle looking on with confusion.

"What had just happened?" It asked itself.

-----(tbc)-----

I love sponge bob….lol


	4. Mission Four: GAWM

-1A/N: okay Quatre's turn everyone.

Mission Four: Murder

Quatre sat in the corner of one of OZ's more high security bases, working happily, that's right, happily on a bomb. It was built to look like the piece of the wall, and it did. He was humming a song from a long time ago. It seemed very fitting at the moment.

"Damn Duo's getting to me." Quatre said. Then couldn't hold it back any longer and began to sing.

"Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness." He attached a few wires. "I need to calculate what creates my own madness." Quatre wanted to laugh at that, he knew the answer. "And I'm addicted to your punishment, and you're the master, and I am waiting for disaster." As if it was the words OZ was looking for the alarms started going off. Quatre cursed and stood, finished with the bomb, he needed to escape.

"I feel irrational." Quatre sang, punching an Oz, shoulder in the face as he rounded the corner, coming face to face with the soldiers. "So confrontational." He ducked down, tripped them, knocked them out and took two of the guns. And started firing at the approaching soldiers.

"To tell the truth I am…Getting away with murder." The men dropped to the ground, blood pooling around them. Quatre took off down the hall throwing the now empty gun away and reading the second one.

"It isn't possible….to never tell the truth…but the reality is….. I'm getting away with murder." Quatre slammed his gun into one of the soldiers pushing him into the others, and turned down another hall. He reached the exit and didn't stop, running up out of the base towards his Gundam. There were soldiers there.

"Damn them." Quatre said.

"I drink my drink and I don't even want to." He kicked away one of the men.

"Why are you singing." One asked, Quatre kicked him off his Gundam and opened the hatch to the cockpit.

"I think my thoughts when I don't even need to." Quatre climbed into his Gundam and powered it up, watching as the soldiers scrabbled to get away, to reach their own Aries or their Leos.

"I never look back cause I don't even want to….And I don't need to…" Quatre stomped on the Aries like a child would on ants and destroyed them before the soldiers could kill them.

"Because I'm getting away with murder." Quatre was laughing now. Duo popped up on his Gundam communication system laughing.

"What's so funny?" They asked at the same time.

"Papa Roach."

"Lilly Allen." They both laughed again.

"Papa Roach?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, just sang my way through a damn mission, you are so addicting Duo, first it started with Queen, then Rancid, and now I'm singing while killing my way through missions. Allah, I could kill you Duo." Quatre said with a smile. Duo smiled too.

"Let me guess, Getting away with murder?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded.

"Now what was up with this Lilly Allen?" Quatre asked.

"Relationship issues, my girlfriend broke up with me, I think I'm going to go gay." He said.

"I thought you were already gay, Duo."

"I was bi, but now I'm gay, total bitch got her back though." Duo said. Quatre laughed and Duo but the line.

"Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,  
With murder

Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster"

Quatre sang all the way back to the base.

-----(tbc)-----

If anyone wants to know what it would be like to break up with Duo then review. 


	5. Mission Five: Smile

-1**A/N: Okay I like Lily Allen, she's a good artist one of the few females singers I like. And I laughed my ass off at this song. So here is a Duo and Heldi break up chapter…Smiles huge, I hate Heldi. If you guys want to see the music video that goes to this got to you tube and type in Lily Allen smile, it's a good music video**

**Mission Five: "Smile"**

"Duo, I just can't be with a Gundam Pilot, I know you're hot and nice and smart, but I need more of a commitment and I need a guarantee that I'm going to have someone at the end of the war." Duo rolled his eyes and hung up the phone without saying anything else. Jeeze the girl thought he was going to die, what confidence she had. Duo sat on his bed and pulled out a box of chocolates. He really liked Heldi too, damnit. Then he had an idea and smiled.

"When you first left me, I was wanting mo-o-re." Duo was smile as he left his room, singing as he went.

"But you were fucking that boy next door, what cha do that for (what cha do that for)." Duo sand, Heero watched as he went.

"Where are you going?" Heero asked.

"To see a few girls about a little get back party." Duo said.

"Don't you mean, get together party."

"Nope, a get back party." He smiled and shut the door.

"When you first left me I didn't know what to say…I never been on my own that way, just sat by myself all day." Duo got in his car driving towards his destination.

"I was so lost back then…But with a little help from my friends." Relena and Dorothy smiled, shacking there heads.

"You know you are taking this a little easy, Duo."

"Are you kidding, I'm going to pay you to beat the shit out of her." Duo said. Relena put a hand on her hip and looked at Duo in a 'I don't think so.' "Not you Relena, Dorothy and Catherine." Catherine walked in then smiling.

"How much."

"Seven hundred each, strate from an Oz account. Plus another seven when you finish." Duo said, handing them the money. "I don't believe in men beating on women, I can blow them up in suits if I don't know I'm fighting a women, or if she has her life in her hand." Duo said.

"Gotcha." Dorothy said, evil smile on her face. Duo walked off smiling even wider.

"I found a light in the tunnel at the end…"

Dorothy and Catherine cut Heldi on one of the streets in L2, beating the shit out of her, just as Duo had paid them to do.

"Now you're calling me up on the phone." Duo's cell rang and he laughed, calming himself down he answers the phone. "Heldi, I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Duo can I meet you somewhere."

"Yeah sure I guess, theres a café just down the street from the bank on 3rd and 4th street, meet me there." Duo hung up the phone laughing. "So you can have a little whine and a moan…And it's only because you're feeling alone."

Duo and Heldi sat at the café table drinking a cup of tea. Duo was trying his hardest not to laugh at Heldi's face, but was almost failing that particular objective. Heldi left the table to use the restroom.

"At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile. At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile, I go ahead and smi-ii-le." He put a few laxative pills into Heldi's drink, stuffing them back into his pocket as Heldi came back.

"Whenever you see me you say that you want me back (don't they all), And I tell you it don't mean jack, no it don't mean jack. I couldn't stop laughing, no I just couldn't help myself, See you messed up my mental health, I was quite unwell." Duo sang in his head, he was laughing uncontrollable in his head, his face was perfectly straight as he listened to Heldi telling him that she was wrong.

"That's okay Heldi, me and Heero are actually going to start dating." Duo said.

"What, but I just broke up with you today." She said.

"Yeah I know, but you see I've had this thing for Heero ever since I've heard him sing, I don't know I have a thing for music." He said. She frowned.

"Duo are you gay." Duo laughed and walked away from her, leaving the bill for her.

"I was so lost back then, but with a little help from my friends, I found a light in the tunnel at the end.

Meanwhile Relena and Noin were busy destroying Heldi's apartment, breaking anything in site and destroying her scrape yard records. It looked like a tornado had gone through her apartment.

Heldi came home and wanted to cry, everything was destroyed. What the hell was going on. Everything was going so wrong, and now she didn't have anyone to…oh crap. She ran to the bathroom, only to find her cloths stuffed in the toilet.

"Now you're calling me up on the phone, so you can have a little whine and a moan, and it's only because you're feeling alone." Duo sang, hearing his phone ringing again. He looked at the caller ID and of course it was Heldi. He smiled and answered it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I come over?" Duo looked over at Heero who was removing his tank top. Duo was laying on the bed, half dressed.

"Look now's not a good time. " He sat, hanging up his phone and throwing it across the room as Heero bent down and kissed him.

Heldi went to her computer, well maybe she could get a little work done that would make her day a little better. When she turned her computer on, she watched in horror as all her records and files scrambled and disorganized themselves, a little feathered wing appeared for a second then disappeared. "Damn hackers." She cursed and put her head down on the table. It would take her hours to fix this mess.

"At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile. At worst I feel bad for a while, but then I just smile I go ahead and smile." Duo sang, a little later that night, eating some of his chocolates in the kitchen, Heero's pants hanging from around his waist.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala." he sang, kicking his feet back and forth like a child.

"At first when I see you cry, yeah it makes me smile, yeah it makes my smile, at worst I feel bad for a while,  
but then I just smile I go ahead and smile." Duo sang, Heero draped over him.

"Remind me, never to break up with you." He said, kissing Duo then going to bed. Duo got up and fallowed him.

"Llalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala" He sang all the way to the bedroom where Heero shut him up with a very exhausting night.

-----(tbc)-----

HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA….if course Duo was having sex with Heero during his relationship with Heldi, but we won't go into details ;D….review please…and remember to laugh


	6. mission Six: Backdoor

-1A/N: I couldn't help it….I'm sorry…..is it possible to be high without smoking a joint, I don't know, but maybe….man I can't believe I wrote this….you'll laugh, get a soda ready maybe some popcorn, I swear to god you'll all laugh….I hope to god you will all laugh.

Mission Six: Tambourines

Duo smiled and walked up to his door, an old American tune, and I mean really old American tune started going through his head. He laughed out right for a moment before opening the door. He had just had a mission in Illinois, a base that was important in building Mobil Dolls, current status: Obsolete.

"Just got home from Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy!" Duo sang as he locked the door. His voice perfect for this tune. He threw his stuff onto the couch and headed outside, grabbing a soda on his way to the porch of one of Quatre's mansions, their current safe house. No one was home today, Heero and Trowa on a mission, Wufei off doing something with a lover…hmmm, I wonder, and Quatre was out in space, visiting his sisters.

"Got to sit down, take a rest on the porch." Duo sang, sitting down on the swing chair. Just to add to the mood he was in he pulled a banjo out from the depths of nowhere and began to play it.

"Imagination sets in…pretty soon I'm singing…." Duo took a breath, smiling the whole while.

"Doo, doo, doo, lookin' out my back door." Duo sang.

"There's a giant doing cartwheels…" A Trowa passed by Duo, cart wheeling and laughing. "A statue wearin' high heels." Heero walked into view stood there like a statue that he was, bright red high heels on his feet in place of his yellow tennis shoes. "Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn." Wufei danced their, dragons dancing with him. "a dinosaur victrola listening to buck owens." Quatre as a dinosaur with Buck Owens singing to him, though the words could not be heard.

"Doo, Doo, Doo, lookin' out my back door." Duo sang. He took a sip of his soda and continued.

"Tambourines and Elephants are playing in the band." Relena as a elephant, not much of a difference, was playing as the entire band. "Won't you take a ride on the flying spoon? Doo Doo Doo, wonderous apparitions provided by madicians." Catherine was waving a wand near by.

"Doo Doo Doo, Lookin out my back door. Tambourines and elephants are playing in the band, won't you take a ride on the flyin' spoon, doo doo doo, bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows, doo doo doo, lookin out my back door."

"Forward trouble Illinois, lock the front door, oh boy! Look at all the happy creatures dancing on the lawn bother me tomorrow, today, I'll buy no sorrows. Doo"

"Doo Doo doo, lookin' out my back door." Heero and Trowa cut in, Duo was startled right out of his chair and onto his butt on the porch.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"You're starting to scare the shit out of us." Heero said.

"Oh you like it." Duo teased.

"I got a song we could sing in the bedroom." Heero said, Duo's eyes lit up.

"Oh and what would that be?" Duo asked, still on his butt. Heero walked away, but both Trowa and Duo heard what he said.

"My milkshake bring all the boys to the yard, they say…it's better then yours…." And so on down the hall. Trowa blushed, actually blushed. Duo was in the house and into the bedroom, before even Heero himself was. Loud noises were heard for the rest of the night, and well into the morning, in fact if facts do not mistake me, I think I can still hear them. Boy you think two weeks would be enough.

tbc

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….I TOLD YOU……hold on there's more.


	7. Mission Seven: money

-1A/N Okay this one isn't a song…hope you laugh.

Mission Seven: Money Issues

Six weeks ago

"Hey Trowa, wanna make a bet?" Heero asked sitting down next to Trowa.

"Um, sure what about?" Trowa asked.

"I bet Duo will burst into song during the next mission." Heero said.

"Okay I bet he won't, Duo is serious when it comes to missions." Trowa said. They shook hands and went their separate ways. Later that week Duo, and the others burst into Bohemian Rhapsody.

Present time:

Trowa's sitting at the table with the paper and a cup of coffee when Heero comes in.

"Hey, it's me, knock, knock." He says tapping on the frame. "So…um…you got my money?" He asked. Trowa looks at him.

"Wha…oh, oh, yeah, I'll pay you soon." Trowa says turning back to his paper.

"Yeah, well, um, here's a suggestion, um, have the money by tomorrow and there won't be any problems." Heero said. Trowa looked at him slightly startled.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, twenty four hours."

"Why what happens in twenty four hours?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know, not psychic man, I'm just saying it would probably be better for everyone if you had the money tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright I'll see what I can do."

"Sweet, Sweet, great, how's everything else going?" Heero asked, getting a cup of coffee for himself.

"Good."

"Alright, Alright, see ya later, don't forget…Naw your not going to forget." Snapped his fingers then leaves the room.

24 hours later

Trowa got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waste. He opened the bathroom door and was surprised to find Heero standing there drinking a glass of orange juice.

"Heero!…huh….Hey."

"So…um…it's been 24 hours, got my money?"

"OH! I….just give me until next Friday, I'll have it for you."

"Oh, oh that's funny, I could have sworn I said to have it today."

"Yeah, I don't have it sorry."

"Oh well…alright then…hmmmm…that's good OJ." Smashes the glass into Trowa's head. Trowa starts screaming in pain on the ground. Heero proceeds to beat the shit out of him.

"Yeah, that hurt, that hurt?"

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, don't feel so good does it, no eh…yeah…that's what happens man."

"My god."

"Yeah that's what happens…Where's my money…you going to give me my money…where's my money man." Heero yells while using a stick to beat Trowa. "Where's the money. Oh…you like that, that feel good, that feel good." Heero shoved Trowa's face into the toilet, then threw him to the ground.

"Where's my money man, where's my money, you got 'till five o'clock, you hear me, you've got 'till five o'clock."

"You freaken psychopath." Trowa yelled, laying on the ground bleeding from many cuts. Heero wiped his hands off, throwing the towel on to Trowa.

"Yeah, clean yourself up." Heero left the room.

Later:

"Trowa, what the hell happened to you?" Duo asked.

"fell down the stairs." Trowa mumbled.

"oh, you should be more careful." Heero said.

5 o'clock:

Trowa came out from his room, perfectly normal, no cuts or anything. A golf ball went into his path and he looked up to see Heero. He ducked into another room, put on his clown suit and walked passed Heero.

"Mornin'." He said his voice with accent.

"Good damn to you sir…wait a minute…what the hell." Heero chased after Trowa, pushing him down the stairs. Trowa fell down the stairs and landing in a heap at the bottom. Heero started beating him with the golf club.

"Getting real tired of you ducking me man, yeah."

"Oh my god!"

"Yeah getting really tired." Heero kept hitting him with the club.

"Where's my money, where's my money…you've got money to pay for half clown masks, huh…yeah, how much did you pay for that mask?" Heero asked, lifting Trowa's chin with the bent up club.

"2.99." Trowa said. Heero shot him in the knee. "OWWWWWWWWW…Listen you've just got to give me more t-" Another shot in the knee. "OWWWWW."

"Don't make a fool out of me, don't make a fool out of me…I want my money,… I want my money, man."

"Heero, listen this is crazy…..OH MY GOD!!!" Heero turned the flame thrower onto Trowa. When the fire went out Trowa was laying there.

"Okay let's go to the bank." Trowa said calmly.

Later on the plane:

"So Trowa, we're even now, right? Ready to start a new life after the war, I've got my money, your wounds have healed up nicely., What do you say we let bygones be bygones. Hmmm." Heero said. Trowa looked at him.

"You shot me in both my knees, then lit me on fire. Piss off." Trowa said, turning back tot eh window.

"Alright, alright, I tell you what, you get one free revenge shot at me." Heero said.

"Okay, but I'm not going to tell you when it's coming." Trowa said, waited a few minutes then made a move to hit Heero, Heero flinched. Trowa did it again, Heero flinched again. "Oh, this is gunna be fun."

Later during a football game

"Ahhh! When's the beating going to come, Trowa. Just tell me when it's going to come, just do something, anything." Heero said. He started punching himself. "look look, I'll do it. I'll do it first. Look look I'll do it worse." Heero banged his head on the chair. "Oh oh look how hurt I am (laughs insanely) were even now (laughs)." Trowa just ignores him.

Later after the game Trowa pushed Heero into an on coming bus.

"Now we are even."

-----tbc-----

Heero's okay don't worry….lol. I really couldn't help myself.


	8. Mission Eight: Believe

I Believe

"Heero I'm going to go take a shower." Duo announced.

"We don't need a play by play." Wufei said. Heero just smiled at Duo.

"I do." He said with a smirk. Duo smiled and headed off for the shower.

"Wanna hear something funny?" Heero asked. Wufei lifted an eye brow. Heero smirked and motioned for Wufei to follow him. They both sat outside the bathroom door and waited.

"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel." Duo's voice sang from the shower. Wufei started snickering.

"My heart's in overdrive and you're behind the steering wheel." Heero put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Touching you, touching me, touching you, god you're touching me." Duo sang, Wufei held a piece of tissue to his nose.

"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart. There's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down, I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh!" Duo sang.

"Yuy, I don't think I want to hear anymore." Wufei said and snuck off.

"I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day, you got me in a spin but everythin' is A.OK!" Duo sang. Heero smirked and snuck into the bathroom.

"Touching you, touching me, touching you, god you're touching me." Heero removed his shirt.

"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart, there's a chance we could make it now, We'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down, I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! Guitar! Touching you, touching me, touching you, god you're touching me." Heero removed his pants.

"I believe in a thing called love, Just listen to the rhythm of my heart, there's a chance we could make it now, we'll be rocking 'til the sun goes down, I believe in a thing called love  
Ooh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Duo screamed and jumped turning to find Heero behind him. "You scared the shit out of me." Duo yelled.

"Good." Heero said and drew Duo into a kiss.

----------

Yeay another chapter…..Song belongs to 'The Darkness' Characters belong to Bandai and/or the writers of the Gundam Wing.


	9. Mission Nine: Knock em out

Song 'Knock 'em out' belongs to Lilly Allen not me, lol.

Mission Nine: Leave me alone

Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei sat around a large table in the sports bar, all drinking and laughing about stupid things. Heero's gaze suddenly went dark and the others turned to see the girls coming into the sports bar.

"Why would they come to Hooters(1)?" Duo asked sighing miserably.

"I don't know." Heero groaned. Then all of them suddenly looked up at each other and smiled.

"Karaoke?" Quatre asked.

"You know it." The others said happily. The five pilots got to the stage and grabbed a microphone each. Heero took the lead this time. Relena looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh he's going to sing me a song." She said giddily. The other girls eyes widened brightly.

"Alright so this is a song about anyone, but most about Relena, it could be anyone. You're just doing your own thing and someone comes out the blue, they're like.." Heero started. "Alright?" Heero asked to Relena.

Relena smiled.

""Yeah can I take your digits?" Relena asked, the others couldn't help but smirk.

"And you're like?" Duo asked to Heero.

"No, not in a million years, you're nasty, please leave me alone." Heero said back. Relena's face fell.

"Cut to the pub on a ladies night out," Quatre sang.

"Lady at the bar cos it was her shout." Trowa sang.

"Clocks this bird and he looks ok." Wufei sang.

"He caught her looking and he walks her way." Duo sang sitting down next to Relena. Relena smiled again, hope filling her eyes.

"Alright darlin, you gonna buy us a drink then?" Relena asked as Heero walked over.

"Err, no, but I was thinking about buying one for your friend." Heero said, taking Duo's hand and pulling him back to the stage.

Relena got pissed and ran up to the stage taking Heero around the waist. "She's got no taste, hand on his waist, he tries to pull away, but her lips on his face." Duo said, as Relena tried to kiss Heero.

"If you insist, I'll have a white wine spritzer." Relena said.

"Sorry love, but you ain't a pretty picture." Heero said, dodging Relena's grasp.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei started singing.

"You can't knock em out, you can't walk away, try desperately to think of the politest way to say, just get out my face, just leave me alone, and no you can't have my number…"

"Why?!" Duo shouted.

"Because I lost my phone." Heero sang.

Heero smirked at Relena. "Oh yeah actually yeah I'm pregnant, having a baby in like 6 months so no, and yeah , yeah…" The pilots were all laughing down, finding it harder and harder to sing. Relena was red in the face and about ready to storm out of Hooters.

"I recognize this girl…" Duo said looking at Hieldi. "That's what he's thinking. As she walked over, his face starts sinking." Duo sang as Hieldi approached, "He's like, Oh here we go..It's a routine check that he already knows, he's thinking…they're all the same."

"Yeah, you alight baby? You look alright still, yeah, what's your name?" Heildi asked (2).

"He looks in his pocket and pulls out a fag (cigarette), tried to get away, from the girl on the blag, can't find a light." Duo sings.

"Here, use mine." Hieldi said, trying to help Duo.

""You see the thing is I just don't have the time." Duo said moving away from Heildi.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stat singing again.

"Go away now, let me go, are you stupid, or just a little slow? Go away now, I've made myself clear, Nah it's not gonna happen, not in a million years." They sang.

"Nah, I've gotta go cos my house is on fire." Heero laughed as they left the bar.

"I've got herpes." Duo said, barely able to control his laughter.

"Err, no I've got syphilis." They heard Heero say before the door was closed.

------------

(1) Hooters is a sports bar where I live, I know they have them in CA, NV, and AZ, but other then that I have no idea if they are anywhere else. They hire girls with boobs and they have to wear short shorts, but they have good food.

(2) Heildi had to ask that because of the song.


End file.
